suitsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Félix Enríquez Alcalá
Félix Enríquez Alcalá ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie geführt hat. Biografie Alcalá, geboren am 07.März 1951 in Bakersfield, Kalifornien, begann seine Karriere 1975, im Alter von 24 Jahren, als Key Grip bei dem Film "Happiness Is...". 1977 und 1979 arbeitete er an den Filmen "Sammy" und "Psychock", erneut als Key Grip und als Gaffer. 1984 setzte Alcalá seine Karriere dann als Cinematograph bei der Fernsehserie "CBS Schoolbreak Special" fort, wobei er erst 7 Jahre später, 1991, wieder einen Credit zu verzeichnen hatte. 1991 war Alcalá zunächst Cinematograph bei Staffel 2 der Fernsehserie "Equal Justice" und begann im selben Jahr seine Karriere als Regisseur bei der Fernsehserie "Homefront", wo er bei Folge 9 und 11 der ersten Staffel Regie führte. Bis 1998 arbeitete Alcalá noch als Cinematograph, so wie beim Piloten der Fernsehserie "Earth 2", wofür er 1995 bei den Awards der American Society of Cinematographers für Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography in Movies of the Week/Pilots nominiert wurde. Im selben Jahr wurde er bei den Directors Guild Awards für Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Dramatic Series' - Night bei der Folge "Das Geschenk (The Gift)" bei der der Fernsehserie "Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (ER)" nominiert. 1996 wurde Alcalá erneut bei den Directors Guild Awards für Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Dramatic Series' - Night, diesmal für die Folge "Der Tierfreund (Do One, Teach One, Kill One)", ebenfalls von "Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (ER)" nominiert. Bei "Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (ER)" führte er zwischen 1994 und 2007 bei 12 Folgen in 11 verschiedenen Staffeln Regie. Seine vorletzte Arbeit als Cinematograph machte Alcalá 1998 beim dem Pilot der Fernsehserie "Brimstone", wo er gleichzeitig auch Regisseur war. 1998 arbeitete er auch erstmals als Produzent, ebenfalls bei "Brimstone", wo er bei Folge 2 bis 8, 10 und 12 bis 13 Co-Executive Producer war. 2001 gewann Alcalá einen ALMA Award als Bester Regisseur bei einer Drama-Serie für seine Arbeit an der Fernsehserie "Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (Third Watch)", bei der er zwischen 1999 und 2005 bei 18 Folgen Regie führte. Von 2000 bis 2002 war Alcalá auch noch Consultant bei Staffel 2 und 3, mit Ausnahme der Folge "In Their Own Words", von "Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (Third Watch)". 2002 war er für seine Arbeit an "Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (ER)" zum dritten Mal für einen Preis, wie im Vorjahr erneut bei den ALMA Awards, nominiert, diesmal für die Folge "Bauernopfer (Never Say Never)". Zwischen 2005 und 2016 war Alcalá bei der Fernsehserie "Criminal Minds", in Staffel 1 bis 5 und 7 bis 11, bei 18 Folgen als Regisseur beteiligt. 2006 drehte er die Doppelfolge "Exodus" von "Battlestar Galactica", wofür Alcalá 2007 bei den britischen SFX Awards für die Beste Fernsehfolge, gemeinsam mit dem beiden Drehbuchautoren Bradley Thompson und David Weddle, und bei den Emmys für "Exodus – Teil 2 (Exodus: Part 2)" für die Beste Regie bei einer Drama-Serie, nominiert wurde. Er drehte daraufhin auch Folge 3 bis 7 der Fernsehminiserie "Battlestar Galactica: Razor Flashbacks" und den Fernsehfilm "Battlestar Galactica: Auf Messers Schneide (Battlestar Galactica: Razor)", wofür Alcalá 2008 für eine Hugo Award nominiert wurde. 2009 war er Regisseur bei Folge 8 in Staffel 1 und Folge 9 in Staffel 2 der Fernsehserie "Dollhouse", wobei ihm ersteres 2010 eine weitere Nominierung bei den SFX Awards für die Beste Fernsehfolge, gemeinsam mit der Drehbuchautorin Tracy Bellomo, einbrachte. Von 2010 bis 2013 war Alcalá an 4 Folgen, je einer von Staffel 2 bis 5, von Southland als Regisseur beteiligt und erhielt 2011 für die Folge "Trinny Day (What Makes Sammy Run)" eine Nominierung bei den Image Awards als Bester Regisseur einer Drama-Serie. 2010 begann er an der Fernsehserie "Good Wife (The Good Wife)" zu arbeiten, wo Alcalá bis 2016 bei 12 Folgen Regie führte. Er sammelte er seinen einzigen Credit als Drehbuchautor, arbeitete das erste Mal seit 1998 als Cinematograph und auch als Regisseur an dem Kurzfilm "Sword", wobei Larry Carroll Co-Regisseur und Co-Autor und Richard Gloff ebenfalls Co-Autor war. Außerdem kam Alcalá 2011 zu der Fernsehserie Suits, wo er, wie bereits zuvor, von 2010 bis 2014, bei der Fernsehserie "Covert Affairs", mit den Executive Producern David Bartis und Doug Liman zusammenarbeitete, und in Staffel 1 bis 3 bei den Folgen Herausforderungen, Alles auf Anfang und Zweifelhafte Absichten Regie führte. Seit 2015 drehte Alcalá für die Fernsehserie "Madam Secretary" 5 Folgen in Staffel 2 und 3 der Fernsehserie. Credits Regisseur * Staffel 1: Herausforderungen * Staffel 2: Alles auf Anfang * Staffel 3: Zweifelhafte Absichten Filmografie (Auswahl) Es werden nur Fernsehserien bei denen er bei zwei oder mehr Folgen Regie geführt hat aufgezählt, sowie jegliche andere Projekte. * 1991: Homefront (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x9 & 1x11/beide als Felix Enriquez Alcalá) * 1994: Earth 2 (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x2 & 1x4) * 1994-2007: Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (ER, Fernsehserie, 12 Folgen alle als Felix Enriquez Alcalá) * 1995: Eine unmoralische Verführung (Seduced and Betrayed, Fernsehfilm/als Felix Enriquez Alcalá) * 1995: Space 2063 (Space: Above and Beyond, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x6 & 1x9/beide als Felix Alcala) * 1996: Familienmord (Deadly Pursuits, Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Justice League of America (Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Fire Down Below (als Felix Enriquez Alcalá) * 1998: U-Bahn-Inferno: Terroristen im Zug (The Taking of Pelham One Two Three, Fernsehfilm) * 1998-1999: Brimstone (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1, 1x3, 1x5 & 1x12/alle als Felix Enriquez Alcalá) * 1999-2005: Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (Third Watch, 18 Folgen) * 2000: M.K.3 (Fernsehfilm) * 2002: For the People (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1 & 1x5/beide als Felix Alcala) * 2002: Flashpoint (Fernsehfilm) * 2003: The Guardian - Retter mit Herz (The Guardian, Folgen 3x1 & 3x9/beide als Felix Alcala) * 2003-2004: The Shield - Gesetz der Gewalt (The Shield, Folgen 2x12 & 3x6/beide als Felix Alcala) * 2005: Jonny Zero (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x3 & 1x11) * 2005-2007: Las Vegas (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x6, 3x17 & 5x8/alle als Felix Alcala) * 2005-2016: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, 18 Folgen, 16 als Felix Alcala, 2 als Felix Enríquez Alcala) * 2006: Blade - Die Jagd geht weiter (Blade: The Series, Folgen 1x4/als Felix Alcala & 1x9) * 2006: Battlestar Galactica (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x3-3x4/beide als Felix Alcala) * 2007: Raines (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x4 & 1x6/beide als Felix Alcala) * 2007: Battlestar Galactica: Razor Flashbacks (Fernsehminiserie, 1x3-1x7) * 2007: Battlestar Galactica: Auf Messers Schneide (Battlestar Galactica: Razor, Fernsehfilm/als Félix Alcalá) * 2008: The Cleaner (Fernsehserie, 1x4 & 1x13/beide als Felix Alcala) * 2009: Ghost Whisperer: The Other Side (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x1-3x4) * 2009: Dollhouse (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x8 & 2x9/beide als Felix Alcalá) * 2010-2012: Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York (Blue Bloods, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x5, 1x16, 2x7 & 2x15/alle als Felix Alcalá) * 2010-2013: Southland (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x5, 3x4, 4x3/alle als Felix Alcala & 5x4) * 2010-2014: Covert Affairs (Fernsehserie, 11 Folgen 1x2/als Felix Alcala, alle anderen als Félix Alcalá) * 2010-2016: Good Wife (The Good Wife, Fernsehserie, 12 Folgen, 7 als Felix Alcalá, 3 als Felix Alcala, 2 als Félix Alcalá) * 2011: Sword (Kurzfilm) * 2011-2013: Suits * 2015: Defiance (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x5-3x6/beide als Felix Alcala) * 2015-2017: Madam Secretary (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x4, 2x22, 3x4, 3x13 & 3x16/alle als Felix Alcala) * 2016: BrainDead (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x10 & 1x12/beide als Felix Alcala) * 2017: Shades of Blue (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x10-2x11/beide als Felix Enriquez Alcala) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten